


Unexpected Surprise

by RikaMiyake



Series: Oikawa Tooru and Hinata Shouyou love escapades [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Hinata indulge him anyway, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Not Canon Compliant, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, Oikawa tooru is a big sap, Possessive Behavior, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaMiyake/pseuds/RikaMiyake
Summary: When Oikawa comes home after a business trip, he doesn't expect a surprise from his wife.OrOikawa Tooru misses Hinata Shouyou after all.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oikawa Tooru and Hinata Shouyou love escapades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727992
Comments: 11
Kudos: 268





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa ghost possessed me to write this

Oikawa sighs, he waits for the Sendai train to arrive, he can’t wait to see his wife at home. To imagine his wife, waiting for him to come home, makes him smile a little, not realizing a couple of girls swoon at his smile. The train came, Oikawa got in and search for the seat, thankfully because it’s late at night, there is a couple of seats vacant. He sits and starts to pull his earphone from his bag to listen to a song, tiredness evident in the droop of his eyes, but the thought of just a couple of miles to his home managed to cheer him up a little.

Suddenly the sound of his phone ringing through the air, interrupting the song that played on his phone. He raises his eyebrows, who is the one who calls him late at night?

Without seeing the caller, he answers the phone, “hello. Oikawa here.”

“Um, Oikawa-senpai, I’m sorry for interrupting your time, I know it’s already half past the working time—“

“You know the ethics, but you still call me?” ask Oikawa, he can’t help to sound a bit prissy here. The girl who called Oikawa, flinch a little, not believing the kind ‘Oikawa-senpai’ actually replying to her with an annoyed voice. The brunette messes his hair slowly and takes a breath to compose himself, “I’m sorry for my rude behavior, Yasuko-chan. Is there something I can help you with?”

“Oh, yes, it’s for the stock for our month—“ the girl regains composure quickly, she still stumbling her words a little, perhaps still a bit shocked. Oikawa half-listened to his coworker to talk, sometimes he thinks, is this the right decision? To walk away from the volleyball world and become a normal office worker is a bit jarring. Not to mention, the annoying Ushiwaka has the guts to sending him an article about his team, Schweiden Adlers. It seems like his annoying habit to makes him rethink his decision is still the same. He sighs and remembers when after he graduates, he got the invitation to join the San Juan Argentina team. He almost wants to accept before he remembers the tight schedule and his worsening condition of his knee. Not to mention, his girlfriend who he will miss dearly if he joins the Argentina teams. Maybe they will be forced to break up because of the distance, the scandal, and many unknown factors. He can’t, he won’t, he doesn’t want to be separate from his girlfriend-now-wife. He didn’t want to imagine his life without his sunshine when he already knows how that feels. 

Who knows, maybe his wife will get stolen by her ex, Kageyama. 

Or perhaps Miya Atsumu who sometimes visits their home with Bokuto Koutaro. Oikawa knows Miya Atsumu's intention rarely positive, but he knows Bokuto only wants to visit Hinata. Don’t think Oikawa doesn’t know that Ratsumu sometimes visits their home when he isn’t home on purpose, but he does have the decency to visit with Bokuto or sometimes with Akaashi, the former Fukurodani's setter.

Or is it perhaps Kenma? Her best friend and rumored has a feeling for her before. Oikawa scoff, perhaps if he doesn’t ask her hand in marriage first, Kenma will propose first.

And is there any reason to deny him? He is a famous YouTuber who has a nice house, even he kept denying that his house is just rental. It’s still quite expensive to rent!

That again, he kept getting negative thought, he let out a deep breath and smile, remembered when his wife keeps reassure him that the one she chooses, in the end, is Oikawa Tooru, and he should stop thinking she would choose otherwise. He should credit himself better sometimes, is what Hinata said.

Even there is a longing to go back to the volleyball world, Oikawa feels at peace, he is comfortable and happy with the way he lives with his adorable wife in Sendai, Miyagi.

His wife, Hinata Shouyou.

Or perhaps he should say now is Oikawa Shouyou. He often teases her when the light is off, his wife will blush prettily when she hears him calls her surname. She will get mad at him, saying please don’t tease me like that anymore! 

He knows that one of her weaknesses is when he made sure to speak slowly and warm and whisper until Hinata whined to stop.

The surname claim on Hinata. A claim that never going to be anyone's rights, as long as he lives.

He breathes off and realized that he keeps fantasizing about his wife. But right now, he has to end this call... "Alright, we are going to discuss it tomorrow Yasuko-chan, thank you,” says Oikawa, he turns off the call and searches for his wife's contact.

There are three messages.

Oikawa smiles as he read. The train start to slow down, he prepares himself to get off at his destination station.

As he walks home, snowfalls trickle down slowly to accompany his walk home. He tightens his scarf, the scarf that his wife made for him when she nags him for always forgetting to use a scarf. His mind comes back an image of Shouyou who greets him back home with an apron and nothing else, it’s a good memory, it’s about a year ago at their anniversary. After that day, he has to be forced to go to work because of his needy and clingy behavior self (Hinata's quote not him), refused to go to work. He can’t help it, he always wants to worship and satisfy his craving to one Hinata Shouyou. Even he got kicked from his own house, the result is satisfying, her neck is a mess of purple mark and she has difficulty standing. 

Maybe he isn’t trying hard, maybe his next goal is to try to make his wife unable to walk so she can rely solely on him.

Oh, the image is a man's dream come true, but he is sure Shouyou will hit him with kitchen appliances if he ever tried that.

When he finally sees his home from afar, Oikawa started to run to the door, can not wait to see his wife. He grabs his key from his bag and opens the door. 

It’s weird. The room is all dark.

Usually, the house will be bright when the nights come.

Where is Shouyou?

“Shou-chan?” he tries to call his wife, he goes to the kitchen but there is no trace of Hinata recently there. Oikawa goes to the bathroom to listen if his wife is taking a bath right now, but there is no sound from inside.

“Shou—“ his calls are cut off when he opens their bedroom. Inside, there is Hinata who is sleeping peacefully.

Oikawa tries to stop himself from pouncing his wife right away, the view is amazing, he is sure a blessed man. Hinata Shouyou, his wife are sleeping with his clothes on which of course bigger than her, about three sizes bigger and don’t wear anything to cover her legs.

However, he is curious if his wife didn’t wear any underwear underneath—

“Shouyou,” his voice cracks a little, he tried to reign his composure, he walks to his wife and starts to brush his hand to her body, his cheek redden. He wonders if she will get mad at him come morning

_ Nah, screw it. She will forgive me. _

_ “ _ Ah, Shou-chan, I miss you so much,” Oikawa whisper as he tried to open his t-shirt that clings to his wife's body, tries to see the rest of Hinata's covered body.

"Ng, Tooru?” voice slurring a little, her eyes droop with drowsiness, “you are back home late, babe.”

“Shouyou, shouyou..”He nuzzles Hinata's neck and kisses the juncture of her neck that he knows Hinata sensitive to. Hinata's eyes that are still blurring start to clear a little when she started to realize what their situation is.

“Tooru, wait a sec—“Hinata tried to stop her husband's action, but stop when she sees the pure longing at his face. 

“I miss you so much..”

There is no way Hinata going to refuse her husband's ministration, she doesn’t deny she also misses her husband when they are separated for one week. Hinata tried to remember why she sleeping in the first place. Ah, it’s because when she tried to hang their freshly washed clothes at the clothesline, she feels lightheaded and decided to sleep in to clear her headache. She doesn’t know she slept in until late at night.

The night is full of Hinata and Oikawa sound of passion from their bedroom. Oikawa is a patient man, he always does it slowly and keeps staring at his wife, that always effective to make her blush prettily. It’s worth it that the result ended up her wife whining Oikawa to please hurry up already and please touch her, it always makes Oikawa almost lost control. They often do this, but every time they do it, Hinata seems can’t erase her embarrassment when she keeps getting stared by his husband who always stares her like some kind of god to worship to.

“Call my name."

“Tooru, Tooru..”

"My beautiful wife, my wife, mine.”

“Yours..Ah!”

Oikawa enjoys seeing Hinata whimpers, tears on her eyes, mouth slightly open in bliss, and broken moans when he thrusts into her. 

Indeed, Oikawa never does it roughly but he always does it a couple of times due to his stamina, leave Hinata ended up heavy breathing and starry-eyed, too dazed to articulate a word. And on the brink of her passed out, Hinata always gets carried by Oikawa to be cleaned by him.

“ _Tomorrow my body will get all sore_ ,” Hinata thinks as she put her arms around her husband's neck, but deep down she doesn’t mind, the one who misses each other a lot is not only Oikawa, Hinata too.

“Let’s do it one more time?” Whisper Oikawa as he brushes Hinata hair.

Hinata light brown eyes widen, “W-what... T-Tooru, you still want to g-going?”

“Please?” Oikawa smiles softly as he bites on already bruised skin, then he tries to find a new place to mark up.

“O-oi, if you keep this up, I’m seriously going to die! Tooru, hey listen to me!” Hinata yells as she tried to push her husband, “Nnn..T-Tooru!”

* * *

Comes morning, Oikawa wakes up with a fresh expression, his fatigue gone, today he can go to the work half time because he already finished his business yesterday, and he is the boss, no one will object him when he does that. But perhaps he will get an earful from one Iwaizumi Hajime. But it's not like Oikawa cares anyway, as long as he can spend more time with his wife, why not.

“Good morning, Shou-chann…” Greets Oikawa with a happy tone, he looks at his wife who only stares him with contempt from the bed, Oikawa only smiles and go closer to his wife to bring the oatmeal that he makes before.

“What is this?” Ask Hinata with an annoyed voice.

“Peace offering!” Chirped Oikawa happily as he brushes aside Hinata hair that covers her face.

“Tooru-kun, last night I want to tell something you know,” Hinata chided, puffed out cheeks that didn’t look upset but adorable in Oikawa’s eyes, “but you distract me anyway.”

“You can talk about it when we do it, you know..” Tease Oikawa, Hinata pushes Oikawa shoulder playfully with pout still in her face.

“That's a bit impossible, Tooru,” Mutter the redhead as she looks at the other way, “one skill you sure good at is distracting me,” Hinata murmured.

Oikawa grins as he tries to gain composure to not attack his wife, instead, he says, “Aw, Shou-chan, is your body alright? Do you want to take a bath together?” there is awfully smug look on his face.

“You need to try to step up your game to seduce me, Tooru,” Hinata rolls her eyes, she tries to get up but she doesn’t think her body will be this sore.

“Baka Tooru. Aho. Stupid..” Hinata grumbles as she still tries to get up, Oikawa chuckle softly, enjoying the view of his wife that struggling to get up with a purple mark in all over her body. 

“Oi, wipe that grin off your face! Help me get up you bastard,” Yells Hinata, she throws a spoon to Oikawa, but he catches it easily, which makes Hinata more upset. Oikawa laughs one more time before finally helping his wife.

“Where do you want to go, my love?” Ask Oikawa as he hoisted up his wife with her arm around his neck and his arm grips his wife's hips, helps her to walk.

“Living room, there is something I want to show you,” Hinata says as she smiles, her anger forgotten, hearing that, Oikawa smiles broadly as he enthusiastically guides Hinata to the living room. Oikawa is not allowed to carry Hinata with bride style, he got hit by Hinata repeatedly when he tried that before.

That morning, after they finished the bowl of oatmeal together, Hinata tells Oikawa about something that makes Oikawa genuinely surprised before he hugs his wife with all his might, almost crushed her. Giddy over the news, he lifts his wife by the hips and spins her around the room, Hinata allowed this, laughs along to see his husband childlike happiness.

At the end of the day, Oikawa would whisper to her wife, “thank you for being born, Shouyou. Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world today, you always bring me happiness, I love you with my whole heart.” Hinata smiles and kisses her husband's lips and wipes the tears that wet his cheek.

That night, Oikawa and Hinata cuddling up in the bed, Oikawa hugs her from behind and put his hand around Hinata’s stomach, can not wait until a couple of months later to greet a new life that will be born. The prove of Hinata and Oikawa love.


	2. fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So who is the one who got commissioned lol, so yay for 100 kudos? Please kindly visit her acc to get commissioned! [Rafwa Twitter](https://twitter.com/rafwa_) The morning after scene <33

**Author's Note:**

> What a cheesy way to end a fic. Oikawa always drinks his respect women juice every morning. This fic heavily affected by me addicted to listen Justin bieber Intentions song, I’m not even JB fans but I like the song so much, send help I can't get it out my mind.  
> It turns out a whole ass ten page of one shot, oh my god. I'm really sleepy right now, I almost titled this fic as 'naked 'and just post it without edit it first, what an idiot.  
> And yes, Shouyou is already in the stage of mood swing.


End file.
